


What Happened At 11

by DivinusQualia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Not Rhyming, Poetry, Rape Culture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Real Life, Schrodinger's Rapist, Social Commentary, Social Issues, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll call my mother, and tell her what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened At 11

I was walking home quickly,  
On my way from work.  
I always tell my worried mother  
 _My apartment is just,_  
 _Two blocks away._

He's tall,  
Or at least his shadow is.   
A hat covers his face, he's generic,  
Imposing on the street,  
And we meet under a dead lamp.

I clutch my purse to my body,  
Even if it's the least valuable on me.   
I'm praying it's all he's after.   
I don't want him to know I'm scared.   
But he needs to leave me alone.

He smiles disarmingly,  
Which raises suspicion immediately.   
 _Do you have the time?_  
I fear looking away to check but,  
I answer quickly and he nods his thanks.

His form fades into the black,  
And reappears down the sidewalk.   
Under a cone of yellow safety.   
My breath rushes back into my body,  
I should get away from the blown bulb.

I know what my mother would say.   
 _You could meet a less savory character,_  
 _Only two blocks from your apartment._  
 _Because you are a woman, walking alone.  
And something awful could have happened at 11._

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt really strongly about this after a friend explained 'Shrodinger's Rapist' to me. It explained everything I've ever felt being alone in public without obvious protection of my parents, other family, or friends. This is a plight and I just want to express my emotions. I don't want to offend anyone. Thank you. And thank you for reading.


End file.
